GUNDAM WING: El que me espera del otro lado del espejo
by DarkCryonic
Summary: "Sonríe sabiendo que no le puede ver. Cierra los ojos y se sumerge en la sensación de estar así. Un pequeño paro entre todas las cosas que no hace, que no necesita, pero que ha aprendido a guardar entre sus pensamientos como el tesoro más precioso de todos a los que puede aspirar… No lo tenía planeado. Nunca se le paso por la cabeza. Nunca le había visto de esa forma." shonen ai


Fic basado en la serie Gundam Wing

Dedicado a mi koi que me aún me aguanta.

_(La única advertencia es que a veces ni siquiera sabía muy bien que estaba escribiendo ni porque)_

* * *

><p><strong>Él que me espera del otro lado del espejo<strong>

Por DarkCryonic

* * *

><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; YUY HEERO &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;<p>

Cerró los ojos queriendo que las imágenes se quedaran detrás, allá muy lejos donde no pudieran alcanzarle. Después de todo, ya debería haber superado tantas cosas. Tantos errores. Pero todo parece quedarse en el mismo lugar dentro de su cabeza. Atrapado entre el sentido del deber y aquella sensación de estar demasiado sólo entre tanta gente, aunque en verdad no lo estuviera.

En ocasiones se sorprendía añorando cosas que ni siquiera deberían sacarle dudas al camino, menos cuando había sido criado para ser un soldado, uno que sólo pudiera enfocarse en lo que debía hacer con todo lo que tenía. Aún con aquellas emociones traicioneras.

Habría querido ser libre de tantas cosas, pero la humanidad se agarraba a sus huesos con todas sus fuerzas arrasando con la máquina que habría preferido ser. Apoyó su frente en el vidrio congelado esperando enfrían también sus pensamientos. Afuera, la nieve lo poblaba todo borrando cada automóvil de la calle como si no estuvieran allí.

Le habría gustado estar en su gundam, por lo menos allí se habría sentido más útil. Pero no, era pedir demasiado que las cosas de la última misión hubiesen resultado bien o por lo menos, como lo había previsto, cuando se había quedado encerrado. No se suponía que las cosas sucedieran así. De alguna forma que desconocía, 02 y 03 le habían sacado de la estación espacial en ruinas a causa de las diez cargas de explosivos que había plantado, antes de que estás también acabaran con su vida.

Estaría en el refugio por unos cuantos días más, antes de poder moverse por cuenta propia. Su espalda aún escocia después de las curaciones a las que debía someterse. La primera vez, Barton le había mirado con más seriedad de la acostumbrada mientras le repasaba la espalda con yodo. Maxwell no había dejado de pasearse parloteando incongruencia que no escuchó. Había concentrado su poca energía en mantenerse despierto, pero no había sido suficiente. En algún momento, el cansancio y quizás que más, le había dejado noqueado sobre la cama por lo menos un día completo. Cuando había despertado tenía clavado un suero en el brazo y su torso estaba envuelto en vendas. Estuvo encerrado en el cuarto 5 días antes de que pudiera escaparse hasta la sala. Allí le había sorprendido Maxwell. Le había visto morderse los labios y agarrotar las manos, pero ninguna silaba había salido de sus labios. Le vio volver sobre sus pasos para luego aparecer de nuevo con una manta que le tiró encima, para luego prender el pequeño televisor mientras se sentaba junto a él en el sofá. Desde ese día aquello se había repetido. Llegaba al sofá y Duo aparecía de la nada a vigilarle.

* * *

><p>Era el octavo día, y siguiendo la costumbre, Duo veía televisión a su lado en la sala. Barton, que parecía verle sólo cuando había que revisar sus heridas, desaparecía para volver solo antes de la comida. Solía entrar cargado con comida para el día, y quedárseles mirando raro menos de un minuto, para perderse en la cocina después.<p>

**-Trowa es muy sobreprotector cuando se trata de Quatre, pero nunca lo había visto tan serio. Es como si estuviera muy enojado contigo**. —Murmuró 02.- **Dime, ¿Hay algo que deba saber?—**Preguntó sin mirarle.

¿Qué podría decirle? Barton era un enigma la mayoría de las veces. Además quién podría si quiera saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Quien sabe, quizás el rescatarle le había arruinado alguna misión y por eso estaba enojado.

**-Tu cabello está chamuscado. —**Dijo cambiando de tema al ver parte de la trenza con la que jugaba Maxwell distraídamente.

**-¿De quién crees que es la culpa? No era yo quien se creía el ave fénix allá en medio del espacio. Mira… con cinco cargas estaba para echar abajo el coliseo romano si hubieras querido… Tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre explosivos… y sobre tu lado suicida. Y no me mires así. Estoy hablando enserio. ¿Qué pasa con el resto si 01 se muere? ¿No lo has pensado? Eres el más fuerte, o por lo menos, tienes esa imagen encima…así que actúa en consecuencia. Qué es eso de quedarse sentado en medio de todo aquel lugar desquiciante. Apenas pudimos llegar a ti, si no fuera porque Trowa casi se destroza el hombro empujando contra esa puerta…**

**-No debieron ir. —**Dijo volviendo su mirada a la ventana perdiéndose en recuerdos que no tenía.

**-Ok. Gracias por la información. La próxima vez, la tendré en cuenta. Y no te apagaré mientras restos en llamas te chamuscan la espalda, ni ayudaré a arrastrarte…**

El resto de la tarde Duo se mantuvo en silencio. Heero agradeció que el sermón se hubiera acabado. Por lo menos, por ese día. Lo que no se detuvo fue la mirada seria de Trowa mientras le cambiaba el vendaje antes de que se fueran a dormir. La curiosidad de Duo también le había contagiado. Aunque no sabía si sería muy prudente preguntarle a Barton sobre su enojo, si es que en verdad lo estaba.

**-¿Estás enojado conmigo?—**Preguntó aprovechando que ya había terminado de vendarle, y sabiendo que Barton no era alguien del que se fuera a sacar información más que preguntándole directamente.

Se había ganado una mirada penetrante y una negación breve, pero ninguna palabra. Se inquietó. No pudo evitar mirarlo entrecerrando los ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le había hablado en ningún momento desde que había sido rescatado. El único que hablaba era Duo.

03 salió del cuarto aprovechando su silencio.

* * *

><p>%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%<p>

Eran las cuatro de la mañana del noveno día cuando sintió un peso extra en su cama. El lugar estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver algo. Tuvo la intención de tomar su arma desde bajo la almohada, pero había algo en el ambiente que le daba cierta tranquilidad. Aun medio dormido volteó sobre la cama para encarar a la visita a la que ya había reconocido para acurrucarse contra ella. Un par de brazos le acercaron y le abrazaron con cuidado de no lastimarle. Apoyó su mejilla en el hombro del otro respirándole. Y se quedó quieto.

**-¿Enojado?—**Murmuró antes de caer de nuevo en el sopor de los analgésicos y de la tibieza que le envolvía.

-**Furioso**. —Fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Cuando despierta se siente extrañamente a salvo, es cuando reconoce al hombre junto a él, que entiende la sensación. Han mantenido la posición por más de 5 horas. Se refriega la cara con el hombro del chino quien parece despertar con el movimiento. Heero se acomoda de nuevo, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.<p>

**-Sigo enojado. —**Murmura el chino girando hacia 01 quitando su hombro y brazo que le rodeaban. Heero le mira con los ojos a medio abrir tratando de comprender que tan enojado está Chang. Además no son de expresar abiertamente cosas que tengan que ver con sentimientos, de hecho es hasta extraño saber que están allí los dos compartiendo un lugar en medio del mundo. Son tan dispares en tantos sentidos que el único que parece entender la conexión que existe allí es un loco trenzado. Oculta una media sonrisa y le da la espalda al chino que no ha dejado de mirarle esperando algún argumento que le dé validez al accidente que lo tiene allí.

Se apretuja en las sabanas más cuando siente a 05 apretarse contra su espalda acercándolo por la cintura.

**-¿No vas a decirme que te pasaba por la cabeza?—**Pregunto Wufei susurrándole al oído provocándole un leve escalofrió que terminó por provocarle un leve relamazo de dolor por la espalda apenas curada.

Sonríe sabiendo que no le puede ver. Cierra los ojos y se sumerge en la sensación de estar así. Un pequeño paro entre todas las cosas que no hace, que no necesita, pero que ha aprendido a guardar entre sus pensamientos como el tesoro más precioso de todos a los que puede aspirar… No lo tenía planeado. Nunca se le paso por la cabeza. Nunca le había visto de esa forma. Lo más cercano que se le venía a la cabeza cuando pensaba en el chino era en la rivalidad que experimentaban a la hora de comprender la batalla. Había aceptado la certeza de que siempre estarían mirándose desde el otro lado del espejo.

Y así mismo había empezado todo. Un par de comentarios contradictorios. Fuego. Y quedarse a solas en un cuarto después de haber visto como sus compañeros los dejaban discutiendo solos, para que arreglaran sus problemas infantiles. No sabe bien quien fue el primero en acercarse o el que empujo primero. Sólo sabe que en medio de las recriminaciones ya no pudo alejarse de él. Y parecía que las manos de Chang también tenían la misma problemática. Se quedaron callados 5 minutos, sus caras casi tocándose mientras sus pulmones recobraban el aliento.

Heero recordaba la profundidad oscura y brillante de esos ojos que veía por primera vez de tan cerca, cada vez que estuvo flotando en medio del espacio después de ese día.

Si le preguntara al chino sobre el principio, quizás le saldría con que había sido su culpa y su manía de querer siempre tener la razón la que lo había alterado y empujado en ese camino. Y aceptaría la culpa. Quería ser el culpable. No le molestaba, era la carga más agradable de llevar.

**-Sé que me estás escuchando… yo…-**La voz del chino se tambaleó sobre un hilo.—**Sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer. No solo te quedes allí esperando a que las cosas se terminen…**

Heero se removió para atrapar sus manos en su vientre y apretarlas. Suspiró con fuerza y se dispuso a caer dormido un poco más.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Wufei? ¿Cuándo llegaste?—<strong>Pregunto 02 echándole una mirada sospechosa al verlo sentado junto a Heero en el sofá, ambos con tazas de café mirando televisión.

**-Hace unas horas. Vine a relevar a Barton.—**Contestó devolviéndole la mirada fugazmente, tratando de parecer casual. Ilógico sabiendo que de todos sus compañeros, el que más estaba al corriente de lo que pasaba allí, era Maxwell.

**-Te toca cocinar. Eso o bienvenido al mundo de la comida para llevar. —**Dijo exclamando con alegría antes de sentarse en medio del sofá, separando al chino de su soldado perfecto, queriendo molestar abiertamente al chino.

**-Ya entendí. Voy de compras. No quiero morir de un ataque al corazón. —**Soltó Chang mirando de reojo a Heero, antes levantarse del sofá y salir de la casa sin voltear a verlos.

Maxwell se había quedado tranquilo, hasta que la curiosidad le ganó.

**-Así que el chinito no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo. —**Dijo molestándole con el codo. Heero se hizo el desentendido como cada vez que quería molestarle sobre lo que fuera que creía saber. —**Debería haber apostado con Q-man.** —Aquella frase se había ganado un bufido de fastidio de 01 y una mirada asesina. —**Ok. Me callo. Porque en este momento serían dos contra uno…-**El trenzado se quedó concentrado unos 5 minutos antes de volver a mirarle**.-¿todo bien con Fei?**

Heero fijó su mirada en el televisor olvidándose de Duo.

* * *

><p>&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;CHANG WU FEI&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;<p>

Chang Wu Fei no se consideraba un hombre de familia, aunque viniera de una tradicional y de haber estado comprometido a tan temprana edad. Él se regía por los rigores de la justicia y del honor. Más allá no había nada que lo distrajera. Buscaba una verdad que seguir, un mundo que proteger. Era un guerrero, por sobre cualquier cosa, y sabía reconocer cuando estaba frente a un igual, no importando en que bando se encontrase. Las cosas eran claras. Si creías con todo tu corazón en lo que piensas, eres digno de ser un hombre de respeto.

Cuando conoció a Yuy supo que el tipo era duro. Que su mente aunque pareciera la de un psicópata más que la de un humano, estaba guiada por la misma necesidad que la suya. Seguía una verdad, que no compartían. Pero coincidían en otros puntos. En proteger a los civiles. En saber que solo los soldados deben enfrentar a soldados. Y que el fin, a veces, justificaba los daños colaterales.

No era el que más resaltaba en una reunión de pilotos gundam, para eso ya estaba 02. Heero se mantenía callado, junto a 03. Eso solía ponerlo en sobre aviso. Por alguna razón Heero terminaba siendo el que provocaba que las cosas terminaran de una u otra en las misiones en conjunto. Los demás no parecían oponerse, aunque Barton terminara más de una vez haciendo las cosas a su modo, siempre parecía terminar coincidiendo con las formas de Yuy. Y eso le hacía reafirmar que esos dos eran demasiado parecidos.

Si le hubieran dicho que se iba a encontrar sobre una cama abrazándole por la espalda queriéndole sacar promesas que no estaba acostumbrado a pedir o hacer, habría sacado su espada y se hubiera desecho del sujeto, por imbécil. Pero estaba allí. Reclamándole como las veces que peleaban sobre quien estaba en el bando correcto, sólo que estaba vez Heero se callaba y se pegaba más a él, como queriendo transmitirle todos sus pensamientos por mero contacto. Y aunque fuera extraño, lo comprendía. Después de todo eran soldados y olvidaban que había cosas distintas más allá de las colonias y la lucha. Que había palabras a medio decir, acciones sin terminar, sueños sin soñar. No podía evitar sentirse egoísta cuando le veía irse por tiempo ilimitado, atontado cuando no tenía noticias sobre su paradero, o celoso cuando se dio cuenta que Yuy pasaba más tiempo con Maxwell y Barton que con él.

¿Estaban junto o no? Lo sentía como lo segundo. Porque no sabía cómo se llevaban las cosas bajo las circunstancias en las que estaban puestos. No iban a andar paseándose de la mano. No eran tan ingenuos. Ni siquiera era cuerdo que ellos se relacionaran más allá del compañerismo. Se estaban provocando grietas, debilitándose para solo llegar a sentirse fuertes en la presencia del otro. Entre los brazos del otro.

Fuera de allí, solo era como estar con la mitad de energía. Con la mitad de la fuerza de voluntad, con un pie en un lugar muy lejos impidiendo la movilidad, el riesgo, el seguir sin mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban añorando ojos azulesnegros, palabras sin sonido. Gestos ridículos. Hasta las palabras hirientes. Todo. Y las pocas veces que terminaban en el mismo lugar, solo se dedicaban a grabarse en el cerebro, a reclamarse el paso de los días o cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza para verse razonar, hablar…respirar.

Para mantener la ilusión de pertenecer a un tiempo y a un espacio que no les era ajeno. A saber que en alguna parte del universo había alguien que significaba hogar, tranquilidad y soporte.

A saber que había alguien esperándolos al otro lado del espejo.

* * *

><p><strong>DC<strong>

**07/12/2014 08:25:49 p.m.**


End file.
